


In Real Life

by Solovei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Covers the span of about 2 years, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Implied Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Long-Distance Relationship, POV Shimizu Kiyoko, Texting, Wow I write a lot of "Friends to Lovers" for this fandom have you noticed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kiyoko usually finds girls like that exhausting, but Yachi is different. </i>
</p><p>Five 100-word drabbles chronicling their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Real Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illan/gifts).



There are many things Kiyoko is good at, but being a girl isn’t one of them. Her cellphone has a plain black strap on it that came in the box. She owns three pairs of shoes: one for school, one for volleyball, and one for everyday. And yet when Yachi Hitoka enters her life, with her star-shaped hair elastics and adorably decorated notes, she can’t help but smile. For the first time, she finds it... cute, rather than exhausting. Kiyoko puts all her energy into teaching Yachi to be a good manager, and tries to bury her feelings deep inside. 

\---

Daichi is the one who notices first; Kiyoko blushes when he points it out. She asks him not to tell the others. It’s nothing, after all. She is sure it can never be anything. Yachi’s only a first-year, and she’s applying to colleges; these things don’t work out in real life. At graduation, amidst the hugs and the tears, Yachi gives her a small strawberry charm for her phone. Kiyoko takes her hand in both of her own, “Please, take care of the boys for me.” Brown eyes, serious but sad, promise. Then add, “You take care of yourself first.”

\---

Kiyoko tries to come to as many of the matches as she can, even after moving to another prefecture to go to university. She tells herself it’s so she can see Daichi and Asahi and the rest of them, but she knows the real reason deep down. Yachi is always the first to find her after the game, and Kiyoko can feel a mountain melt away from her shoulders as they embrace. They take a long time to let each other go, savoring the few moments of peace before the team arrives. In the commotion, they steal their first kiss.

\---

Their back and forth texts always go the same way. Noya-san has been moody since Asahi graduated, Yachi will write. Kiyoko will tell her to try and occupy him with busy-work so he doesn't end up sulking. But soon enough they will have moved on to something entirely unrelated, neither wanting to let the spark of conversation die. They talk about school, and life in the big city, movies and books, dream vacations and funny things Hinata did. Kiyoko spends all day looking forward to the next time she can check her phone and see “Yacchan” blinking on the screen.

\---

There is a small polka dot suitcase in her entryway. Yachi is sitting beside her on the bed, and Kiyoko can see that she’s trembling. “Are you cold, Hitoka?” They had planned this visit for two months. “No no no, I’m just… kind of nervous, that’s all.” Kiyoko lays a gentle hand over the other girl's. “We don't have to do anything, you know. I just wanted to see you,” she says. There is a smile in her voice. Yachi turns slowly to face her, allows her hand to settle on Kiyoko’s knee, asking, waiting. She doesn't seem nervous anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Chocolate Box giftee! This is actually my first time writing this ship although they are near and dear to my heart. I ended up doing something a lot more focused and minimalist than my initial draft, since it seemed to suit Kiyoko's character. Anyway, I hope you'll like it!


End file.
